te llevo en mi sangre
by Mely 27
Summary: Axel es un joven huérfano de 18 años que vive con sus abuelos en Londres, y un día conoce a un joven llamado roxas del cual se enamora profundamente, pero con el paso de el tiempo roxas padece una enfermedad mortal de la cual axel tendrá que ingeniárselas para salvar la vida de su amado. si quieres saber que le pasa a roxas, sigue leyendo! gracias
1. fontfontdedicatoriasfontfont

Bueno, pues primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a el video juego kingdom hearts pero la historia es toda mía espero que la disfruten.

Se encontrara próximamente en: wattpadd, y la podrán buscar con el mismo nombre.

Otras historias de mi autoría

The Wall behind my Wall, también se encuentra en .com en la sección se anime, kingdom hearts.

Dedicatorias

A Estefanía Bernal vela que me dio inspiración para escribir este fic.

Sofía aguilera, por siempre ayudarme cuando me trabo y no sé qué poner.

A Renata cruz, por ayudarme con el nombre de el fic.

Y a Regina Gutiérrez y Sofía Andrade por siempre estar con migo y ser mis mejores amigas.


	2. capitulo 1

POV AXEL

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, el sol ya hacía en lo alto del cielo y las aves cantaban sus embriagantes melodías. Me encontraba en la piscina de mi casa de verano en Miami, con mis abuelos. Para mi ellos son mis padres pues me criaron y educaron desde que tengo uso de razón;

Me llamo Axel O'donnel, tengo 18 años y me quede huérfano a los 2 años, pues lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, y por lo consecuente mi custodia fue otorgada a mis abuelos paternos, Stuart y Madison O'donnel, ellos me han cuidado, querido y mantenido como si fuera su propio hijo, por eso, les estoy eternamente agradecido.

Actualmente vivo en Londres Inglaterra. Pero de vez en cuando viajamos a Miami Florida para desconectarnos por un tiempo de los quehaceres diarios y sobre todo de mi escuela.

-Axel, quieres una limonada?-Me pregunta mi abuela desde la cocina.

-si abue, por favor!

Coloco mis manos sobre el resbaloso azulejo blanco del borde de la piscina, y con fuerza salgo de esta.

Las gotas de agua ya empezaban su recorrido, desde mi cabellera pelirroja escurriéndose por mi pecho y espalda que estaban desnudos;

Camino rápidamente hacia un camastro que se encuentra bajo una sombrilla azul, que si mal no recuerdo es la que siempre nos llevamos a la playa, tomo una toalla roja y la enredo alrededor de mi cintura, cubriéndome desde la cintura hasta las rodillas.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mis plantas del pie llamo mi atención, haciéndome caminar en leves brincos a causa de que el piso, que había estado expuesto al sol durante varias horas me empezara a calentar los pies.

Al llegar a la cocina, trato de recorrer la puerta de cristal con dificultad y después de varios intentos, falle pues mis manos que se encontraban húmedas no ayudaban mucho a la tarea, unos 20 segundos pasaron en lo que me seque las manos y ahora si pude recorrer la puerta para que me permitiera pasar.

Al entrar me encuentro precisamente con mi abuela, que con dificultad luchaba por exprimir unos limones,

-abuela tengo hambre que vamos a comer?-pregunto ansioso

-no te preocupes hijo ya encargué algo a domicilio-

-bueno, pues espero que se den prisa, porque mi estómago ya está empezando a gruñir.-dije riendo.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos, cuando el timbre sonó.

-debe de ser la comida ahora vuelvo.- le dije a mi abuela, y salí rápidamente de la cocina. Después de bajar 2 pisos por fin llegue, saque $500 de un compartimento secreto, que se encuentra alado de la puerta, y del cual, muy pocos saben de su existencia, me acomodé un poco mi cabello, que para eso ya se había secado y tomado forma de picos que salían disparados a todas direcciones, abrí la puerta, y fue entonces, cuando lo vi.


	3. capitulo 2

Abrí la puerta y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

POV ROXAS

Un ruido a lo lejos me despierta, abro los ojos lenta y tranquilamente, dándome tiempo de dormitar un rato, haciendo que ese hermoso sueño con ese misterioso hombre se difuminase y me dejara solo con una obscura y fría habitación, alado de mi cama. Visualizo un débil rayo de luz tratando de filtrarse por las cortinas de mi ventana y delatando las pequeñas moléculas de polvo, que se movían con lentitud por la habitación.

Me levante bostezando con cansancio de mi cama, y camine sin rumbo fijo hasta toparme con el espejo de mi baño, mi cara reflejaba fatiga, desgano y sueño, sin mencionar las enormes ojeras que se habían formado debajo de mis ojos azules, que me delataban de no haber dormido muy bien que digamos. Cielos me veía terrible. Restándole importancia me quite mi pijama y la avente a un rincón del cuarto para después preparar el agua y tomar un baño.

Cuando estuvo caliente, abrí la puerta de plástico, ya empañada por el calor que el agua desprendía, metí mi pierna a la ducha haciéndome estremecer pues el suelo aún no estaba tan caliente como se suponía, a continuación siguió mi brazo, después mi tórax y mi cabeza; Mis mechones rubios se tornaban de un castaño claro por el agua, no tarde más de 5 minutos en terminar, así que salí. Me puse mi bata y me dedique a buscar en mi guarda ropa algo apropiado para ir a mi primer día de trabajo. Acababa de pasar a segundo semestre de preparatoria, pero como la economía en mi familia no estaba muy bien, pues días atrás mi padre fue despedido de su trabajo como cajero del cine, y mi madre ya hacía tiempo que había salido a buscar trabajo y como no encontró ninguna opción, consiguió que mucha gente le diera su ropa para lavar, así que tenía que pelarse los dedos hasta los huesos en aquella tabla de lavar que tenemos en el patio. En invierno las manos se le ponían tan rojas y agrietadas que sangraban a la menor provocación pero aún que le dolían mucho se tragaba los quejidos para no preocuparme. Por fin encontré una camisa azul que hacía juego con mis ojos, y un pantalón blanco pegado, que me hacía lucir muy muy bien. Ya vestido, camino hacia al baño y con un ágil movimiento abro la tapa del envase de gel, tomo una generosa cantidad en la palma de mi mano derecha y la frotó con la izquierda, haciendo que el gel se esparza y sea más manejable en mi cabello, coloco mis manos sobre mi cabello rubio y lo peino con facilidad, por fin, termine con varios picos alborotados en mi cabeza.

Camine hacia la puerta sorprendiéndome de sobré manera, pues ninguno de mis padres estaba, no le preste mucha atención y camine escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a lo que es la cocina, no es nada lujosa, pero nos sirve. Logro traer la hornilla de nuevo a la vida, utilizando unos carbones que permanecían encendidos, y entre la cacharra del suelo, visualizo una cafetera, la tomo y la lleno de agua, vaciando a mi vez, una bolsa de café y azúcar, esperando que esto me levanté un poco, pues no he dormido nada bien, y no sería bueno que me vieran así, el primer día de trabajo. Salgo de mi casa en mi patineta, que permanecía guardada en el gargajee con una capa de polvo sobre esta, la sacudo y patino a toda velocidad pues ya iba retrasado y no quería llegar a destiempo.

Cuando llegue a el local, que era un prestigioso restaurante de la zona, llamado "Italianis", y como el nombre lo dice, se especializa en la comida italiana, siendo así, no todas las personas se permiten comer aquí, pues los precios son digamos, un poco exorbitantes. Camine unos cuantos pasos, ya con la patineta bajo mi brazo cuando choco con una linda chica. -perdón!- dijimos al unísono, y al instante siento el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-no te preocupes- me dice con una sonrisa amistosa

- tú debes ser roxas, no?-

-sí, mucho gusto- respondo con timidez.

-el gusto es mío, yo me llamo Xion, eres el nuevo repartidor verdad?

-sí, respondo- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-a okey, mira tu trabajo solo consiste en entregar los pedidos que encargue la gente por teléfono.

-sí, está bien... Y oye tu eres la encarada?

-hahaha no, solo soy la cajera.-

Suspire con alivio.

-hahaha bueno, pues muchas gracias-le dije, cuando la recepcionista grita diciendo que ya estaba la primera orden, así que decidí ir por el paquete y salí del local, ya con un casco puesto, me subí a una motocicleta del restaurante y me encamine hacia la dirección señalada.

Estuve toda la tarde repartiendo comida, siempre en zonas muy refinadas de la ciudad hasta que me mandaron a una zona muy peculiar de Miami, Port Angels, boulevard Scotland #1234. Otra vez en la motocicleta, parto hacia la dirección señalada, sentía el viento chocar con mi cara, y arrugando mi camisa; cuando llegue, me quedé atónito al ver la mansión que tenía enfrente, era enorme con varias columnas de mármol delante, le daba un aire a la Casa Blanca, en la cual vive el presidente, toque el timbre y rápidamente retrocedí dos pasos, pasaron unos 3 minutos cuando oigo los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta, esta se abre y veo a un hombre alto, fornido, con grandes músculos, y su abdomen estaba marcado por varios cuadros, claro yo también tengo, pero no tan definidos y torneados como los de él, giro mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y entregarle su pedido, pero cuando vi esos enormes ojos color esmeralda clavándose en los míos, me quede mudo, de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra, su pelo rojo como el fuego, sobresalía en picos a todas direcciones, tenía unos extraños tatuajes, con forma de gota invertida de bajó de sus ojos que le daban el toque perfecto, verdaderamente me quede idiotizado. Un clacson llamó mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos, carraspeo la garganta y con valor le entrego su pedido

-aquí tiene- se quedó mirándome inmóvil sin hacer caso a mis palabras; así que volví a repetir

-aquí está su pedido son $350- entonces fue cuando reacciono

- así, disculpa- tomo el paquete y me extendió 1 billete de $500

-quédate el cambio- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara

-muchas gracias- le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, de pronto, ante su mirada tan directa, el calor subió hasta mis mejillas, a lo cual el río tiernamente

- y cómo te llamas- me soltó con un tono juguetón

-Roxas y tú?- Empezaba a tartamudear

-Axel- hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Axel decidió romper el hielo, -oye no te gustaría quedarte a comer-No lo podía creer, todavía no nos conocemos y me estaba invitando a comer? A pesar de mis pensamientos, acepte con timidez.


	4. capitulo 3

POV ROXAS

A pesar de mis pensamientos acepte con timidez.

-perfecto, apaga tu moto, y sígueme- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara presumiendo sus dientes tan blancos como la nieve.

Apague la moto, tome las llaves de la cerradura y camine tras él, cuando entre, no lo podía creer, era enorme, tenía paredes con azulejo blanco, que la hacía ver aún más grande y espaciosa. Pasamos dos salas de piel café, una sala con una televisión enorme, varios pasillos impresionantemente largos con diversas puertas que daban a diferentes habitaciones, cuando recorrimos escaleras arriba, durante ese recorrido, observaba atento ante todos los lujos que veía, muy concentrado, visualice una fotografía, que me saco de mis pensamientos, se encontraba delante de mí, en la parte superior derecha del pasillo de las escaleras, era un niños, tenía alrededor d años, su cabello rojo salía disparado en varias direcciones, Daba una impresión de ternura y tranquilidad, sonriéndome como Axel lo acaba de hacer minutos atrás, a lado suyo se encontraba un señor como de 49 50 años, vestía muy elegante con un traje de gala y corbata negra. Una mano en mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos, -él es mi abuelo- dice Axel señalando a el hombre alado del niño,

-y tú eres el, verdad?-

-Sí,-responde un tanto tímido -por qué? - dice entre rizas, al instante siento mis mejillas arder, odio que me pase eso!, - solo preguntaba,-

-bueno, vayamos a comer- lo seguí sin decir palabra alguna, seguíamos subiendo escaleras, que esto nunca se acaba?, pensé, cuando al fin llegamos, habíamos subido ya dos pisos, caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a lo que parece ser la cocina, Y rápidamente visualizo, a una señora ya mayor, su pelo ya pintaba algunas canas, y su piel ya se veía desgastada y con algunas arrugas, que resaltaban su edad, pues el tiempo ya le había cobrado factura.

-abuela, él es mi amigo roxas, lo invite a comer-, es mi imaginación o dijo que era su amigo? dios esto me está empezando a emocionar,-espero que no te moleste- le dice Axel a la señora despreocupado

-no hijo, está bien- dice formando una fina sonrisa; al instante sonrió y me acerco para saludarla, -mucho gusto señora,

-mucho gusto- dice animada, - pero no me digas señora-, comenta entre risas, -llámame madison- sonrió y me disculpo, rectificando mi error, -mucho gusto Madison-, -así si- me dice como si fuera una maestra dándome una lección. -y bien, dime roxas, te gusta la comida italiana?- me pregunta Madison, guarde silencio para pensar mi respuesta, pues nunca me he permitido por cuestiones económicas probar ese tipo de comida; -pues en realidad nunca la he probado,- dije al fin, pues pienso que es mejor siempre hablar con la verdad. Un silencio incómodo inundo la habitación, y fue Axel, quien lo decidió romper, -pues no importa roxas, hoy la vas a probar,- dijo con un tono animado.

Madison, sin decir palabra sacó unos finos platos de porcelana, junto con un juego de copas de cristal cortado, saliendo de la cocina por un pasillo que unía esta con el comedor principal, que es una gran tabla de caoba, que sin chistar, les debió de haber costado una fortuna, cuando de inmediato, un hombre vestido con traje negro, acudió a su ayuda para quitarle los platos y el acomodar la mesa. -gracias John- responde Madison.

Ya lista y acomodada la mesa, con un florero en medio, siendo adornado por unos hermosos Lirios de color violeta, y una botella de whisky, envuelta en una tela de color blanco, dentro de una cubeta de aluminio con hielos, mi estómago rugió haciendo que el silencio en la habitación se rompiera y fuera sustituido por sonoras carcajadas de Axel y aunque no tan fuerte, Madison también soltaba pequeñas risas. -bueno rox, te puedo decir así?- me pregunto serio, -claro!- exclame con felicidad, -está bien, vamos a sentarnos-, con esto caminamos hacia el comedor, Axel tomo el asiento de la cabecera, su abuela tomo el asiento a su lado derecho, y yo su izquierdo, dejando libre una hilera de asientos vacíos.

En menos de 3 minutos ya teníamos un plato de capelo con pollo caliente, siendo acompañado por una copa de aquel delicioso brandy, a mi lado izquierdo se encontraban 3 tenedores, el más pequeño de ellos tenía 2 dientes, el mediano tenía 3 y por último el más largo de 4. Siendo honestos, no tenía ni la más remota idea para que me ponían tantos tenedores, pues con uno podía comer sin dificultad, giro mi cabeza, visualizando a mi lado derecho, otra serie de cubiertos que a mí parecer muy innecesarios, había 2 cucharas de plata, una más pequeña que la otra y de igual manera 2 cuchillos. Estaba muy nervioso, y no sabía cuál usar, volteo a ver a Axel, que sin dificultad usaba la cuchara pequeña, para sostener una generosa cantidad de pasta y el tenedor de 3 dientes, que pinchaba la pasta sobre la cuchara, y giraba el tenedor creando una pequeña bolita de pasta, que rápidamente se llevó a la boca, así que me esforzó lo más que pide por imitarlo.

Después de 25 minutos de maniobras improvisadas, que realice con mis complicados cubiertos, termine mi comida, quedando totalmente satisfecho, de hecho nunca desde que tengo uso de razón había quedado satisfecho después de desayunar, comer o cenar pues siempre le cedía una porción de mi comida a mi madre, que comía la mitad de la ración que yo consumía, y a pesar de que renegara, poniendo de pretexto que no tenía hambre, la hacía que se lo comiera pues estaba en los huesos, y no precisamente porque quisiera estar así, si no porque no teníamos el suficiente dinero para comprar suficiente comida.

La voz de Axel me saca de mis pensamientos.,


End file.
